The study objectives include determining the efficacy of IL-2 and b-IFN + IL-2, as well as evaluating toxicity for patients with relapsed or refractory non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. The hypothesis that there may be antiviral, antiproliferative, and immuno-modulating synergism between IL-2 and b-IFN will be uder investigation. The effect of IL-2 alone and in combination with b-IFN on in-vivo activation of NK and LAK cells will be assessed and NK and activation with tumor rresponse to therapy will be correlated.